Second Westmore House
}} The Second Westmore House is a location in Devious Maids. It is the current home of Rosie Westmore and Spence Westmore. History 'Early History' Over the course of six months, Spence Westmore is been brainwashed by ex-wife Peri Westmore into believing that Rosie Falta was just the harlot maid who took advantage of his alcoholism and tricked him into marrying her. With Spence brainwashed, The Westmores are now publicly back together and have moved into a new home with their son, Tucker Westmore and butler, or as Peri refers to him as "houseboy", Jesse Morgan. 'Season 4' Peri and her husband-to-be(-again) Spence are interviewed by Reese of Hey L.A. with Reese & Rick, about Peri's recent America's Choice Award win and go in to talking about, more belittling, their former maid. When Spence remembers his marriage to Rosie, Peri calls her agent Benjamin "Ben" Pacheco to help him forget, worrying Jesse. Jesse helps Rosie sneak into the Westmore's party as a caterer. She manages to get Spence alone and when she calls him "Mr. Spence", this triggers something, but he slips in pursuit of her, and when he hits his head his mind is suddenly refilled with memories of Rosie. Spence starts drinking and forces Peri up against a wall as he promises to make her pay for brainwashing him. Peri goes all around her home looking for Ben and finds Jesse who explains Spence has left the party. She doesn't care, however, and keeps searching for Ben only to find Hugh Metzger, the man who had raped her three years prior, in a bedroom trying to do the same to another unconscious woman. Ben arrives and agrees to take care of everything, to both Peri and Hugh. After the party ends, Hugh's daughter arrives at the house to convince Peri to stay silent. However, Peri refuses and makes it clear that she is going to tell everyone that Hugh is a rapist and tells her to get out of her house. Upstairs, Peri is putting on lotion when she sees Gail wielding her America's Choice Award and is bludgeoned by it. Finally Gail plunges it into her neck, silencing her for good, and with one final bitchy look on her face, Peri dies on the floor of her bedroom. When Spence wakes up hungover the next morning, he discovers a trail of blood beside his bed leading to Peri Westmore's dead body, with her America's Choice Award gruesomely lodged into her throat. Following the murder of Peri, Rosie arrives at the Westmore house and is greeted by Jesse who informs the maid of everything that is happening, such as Spence being interrogated by a detective, so Rosie defends her ex-husband. However, the authorities arrest Spence for Peri's death, leaving Rosie and Jesse to investigate the crime. Rosie drops by the house to tell Jesse about Spence's current situation as well as take care of Tucker and they are interrupted by the arrival of Shannon Greene, Peri's older sister, who is moving in and now has custody of Tucker. After Rosie shows that she would be a great nanny to Tucker, Shannon agrees to let the maid stay on. After trying to track down Cinnamon, Rosie says the police should have their eyes on Ben. Jesse points out the manager would have nothing to gain from her death, unlike Shannon who has gone out on a shopping spree. While Jesse and Tucker are at the park, Rosie goes snooping in Shannon's bedroom. However, Shannon and Ben arrive home and precede to have sex repeatedly, with Rosie under the bed. In-between rounds, Rosie hears Ben mention something known as "The Circle" and nearly gets caught due to her phone ringing. Rosie summons Fabian to the house in an attempt to join "The Circle", though he refuses to have her because she isn't rich or famous, telling her that the people who join include the likes of Peri Westmore. Following Rosie and Tucker's car accident, Jesse tells the maid that he thinks she's bananas for still investigating The Circle. During their conversation, Tucker collapses on the floor and Rosie and Shannon rush him to the hospital. Having been played by Frances and The Circle, a distraught Shannon is found burning the Joynetics book in her home. Denouncing herself as a member of The Circle, she finally helps Rosie by explaining that Tucker's conception came from Peri being raped by some "big wig" in the film industry. However, she declined to reveal his identity to her older sister. Marisol Suarez visits Jesse to ask if he told anyone about their affair and, after being hurt initially, Jesse remembers telling Danni Mercado and vaguely referenced it to Genevieve Delatour, whom Marisol correctly assumes went to Peter Hudson in attempt to break them up. Rosie comes to the conclusion that Hugh Metzger, killed Peri, as he is found out to be Tucker's biological father, having once drugged and raped her. Jesse and Rosie go over the guest list of Peri's party on the night she was killed, and indeed Hugh is listed as a guest. Soon, they hear banging on the door and house is then invaded by police. Detective Shaw informs them that Spence has broken out of prison, and they alert Rosie if Spence fails to comply with the police's demands, they will shoot to kill. After Peri's murder is resolved, Spence is declared innocent, and he returns home to his family after recovering from a gun shot wound. Jesse, Tucker and Miguel Falta welcome Spence home, and as Rosie has Jesse make the kids lunch, she reveals to Spence she's pregnant with their child. Inhabitants *Spence Westmore (Post-"Anatomy of a Murder" to "Another One Wipes the Dust") *Rosie Westmore ("Grime and Punishment" to the present) *Tucker Westmore (Post-"Anatomy of a Murder" to the present) *Miguel Falta ("Grime and Punishment" to the present) *Unnamed Westmore Son ("Grime and Punishment") to the present) 'Previous' *Peri Westmore (Post-"Anatomy of a Murder" to "Once More Unto the Bleach") *Shannon Greene ("War and Grease" to "I Saw the Shine") Trivia *The house has six bedrooms and a tennis court. Category:Homes